Space Fleet
=Space Fleet & the SFMC= The Galactic Federation of Planets Tactical Space Fleet, ('Space Fleet'), acts in a naval capacity as the law-enforcement / peace-keeping arm of the GFP, with the Space Fleet Marine Corps, (SFMC, or 'Space Marines'), typically doing all of the actual heavy lifting of enforcing order on the Galaxy. Space Fleet is run from the Tactical Space Fleet Command and Control Facility, ('Space Fleet Command'), on Vogt-3. Space Fleet and the SFMC have separate, parallel Command Structures, with Space Fleet Captains in command on Space Fleet vessels, but with the Marine Corp operating independently when deployed off-ship. The 2 branches of service are not always known to get along, with Marines frequently viewing Space Fleet Personnel as effete self important Ponces who never get their boots dirty, and the Spacers think the Marines are crude and violent, with no subtlety or tact. When Space Fleet Officers and Marine Officers of equal Rank encounter each other, the Space Fleet Officers will out-rank the Marines if they are on a Starship, but the situation is reversed if they are Planetside. Space Fleet Colors, Insignia, Ranks & Salute Space Fleet Uniforms tend to the garish, consisting of brightly colored unitards with black accents and integral high-heeled boots. Dress Uniforms are similar, but with additional Elaborate Straps & Snaps, Shiny Buckles, Over-sized Epaulets, Gold Braid and Ridiculous Hats. Space Fleet Vessels are white with blue glowy accents and black lettering. Space Fleet Ranks and Chain of Command can be confusing, as officers are ranked both by the color of their uniform, (Red, Blue, or Yellow), and by the number of Gold Collar 'Pips' they display, (Field Promotions are Indicated with Silver Pips). As long as they are acting on the authority of a higher ranked officer of their own Color, Yellow Shirts are always higher up the Chain of Command than Blue Shirts, and Blue Shirts are always senior to Red Shirts. Consequently, a one Pip Yellow Shirt must salute a 2 Pip Blue Shirt or a 3 Pip Red Shirt, but could then issue them commands based on authority derived from their 3 Pip Yellow Shirt Commanding Officer. The Space Fleet Salute is a 'Vulcan Vee' done with the right hand, palm out. To perform the Space Fleet Salute with the left hand is considered improper, to do it with the back of the hand facing out is a dire insult! 'Red Shirts:' The Red Shirts are the Pilot Types of the Space Fleet Crew. They drive the Starships that patrol the Federation Space Lanes, and make the plunge with Marine forces in GFPTSF Drop Ships. Red Shirts typically suffer the highest Casualty Rates of all the colors of Space Fleet Officers, but nobody is really sure why. One Pips Redshirts are called 'Ensigns', (many specialize in piloting Shuttle-craft). 2 Pippers are 'Lieutenants', the pilots of the midsized craft and the prestigious Fighter Pilots, while those with 3 Pips are Lieutenant-Commanders, who pilot the largest Starships in the GFPTSF Armada. 'Blue Shirts:' The Blue Shirts are the Medical, Science & Security Troops of Space Fleet, Kind of like Mid-Ranking Non-Commissioned officers. They typical have long careers, and are frequently good people to know. One Pip Blue shirts are known as 'Crewman', those with 2 Pips are called 'Petty Officers', and the 3 Pippers are known as 'Master Chief'. 'Gold Shirts:' Gold Shirts are the Command Elite of the Fleet, Boldly Going where the Chain of Command and the Principal Edict Dutifully Orders them. Gold Shirts with one Pip are 'Commanders, those with 2 Pips are ' Captains', the Three Pippers are all 'Admirals', and those with 4 Pips are Fleet Admirals. There is only ever one 5 Pip Brigadier Admiral, who is the Highest Ranking Space Fleet Officer. SFMC Colors, Insignia, Ranks & Salute Marine Corps Uniforms consist of Camouflage Fatigues, (blue/grey/green/white, auto-color changing to match the environment as appropriate), with Caps, Combat Boots and Combat Harnesses. Dress Uniforms are crisp white with grey accents and peaked caps. SFMC Vessels and equipment are all gunmetal grey with black accents and white lettering. The SFMC Salute is a two-fingered 'Boy-Scout' Salute, performed with the right hand. Full SFMC Ranks, (as follows), are indicated with Chevrons, while 1st, 2nd and Third Class Ratings are Denoted with an Inverse Number of Stars. *Private *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sargent *Staff Sargent *Gunnery Sargent *Master Sargent *Master Gunnery Sargent *Sargent Major *Sargent Major of the Marine Corp . SFMC Citations & Commendations: SFMC Administrative Discipline uses a system of Citations and Commendations, which Senior Officers assign to Marines they command at their discretion. Three Citations result in an automatic Demotion, while three Commendations make a Marine eligible for a Promotion. P.E.S.H Protocols: All Marine Recruits are taught the Basics of the SFMC Personal Equipment Storage and Handling Protocols, (see below). Marines interested pursuing a Career in Quarter-Mastery will often go on to study Advanced PESH Protocols, including Unit Based Supply Management Theory and Supply-Chain Logistics. Basic PESH Gear Psi-Corps The Space Fleet Psi-Corps is an Independent Entity from the rest of the Space Fleet Command Structure, dedicated to Tracking, Harnessing, and when necessary, Controlling all Psionics within GFP Space. Psi-Core Officers report to the Highest Echelons of Space-Fleet Command, with wildly varying Mission Specific Clearances and Authorities. Being seconded to Psi-Corps is not necessarily voluntary, and New Recruits are provided with a list of Rights that they have retroactively agreed to waive. Category:Space Fleet